Miles Morales
Miles Morales is the tertiary playable character and a supporting character appearing in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. A 15-year-old teenager, he is a friend of Peter Parker and the son of NYPD Officer Jefferson Davis. Peter befriends Miles after his father's death, introducing him to the non-profit F.E.A.S.T. shelter so he can serve as a volunteer. Miles is unaware of Peter's secret identity as the masked vigilante Spider-Man, whom Miles idolizes. He eventually gains spider-like powers himself, prompting him to reveal this to Peter, who then reveals that he is Spider-Man. Miles is playable on a few occasions in the main story, with his segments involving the use of stealth to get to certain positions. History Early history Miles is the only son of police officer Jefferson Davis and teacher Rio Morales. Miles developed an inclination for technology at an early age, taking apart his family's vacuum cleaner at the age of five. As a teenager, he and his friends developed a phone app that allowed them to hack into almost any technology, even military-grade equipment. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Players first take the role of Miles during the And the Award Goes to... mission, where his father is killed while protecting the gathered crowd from bombers from the Inner Demons. He manages to find his mother, helping pull her from the rubble, and then ultimately finds his father's body. While Miles is found by the Inner Demons, Mister Negative decides to spare his life. Miles understandably has trouble dealing with his father's death, brushing off Peter Parker's attempt to console him at Davis's funeral. Remembering his own experience losing his father figure, Peter has Aunt May reach out to Rio, hoping that working at the F.E.A.S.T. shelter will help Miles process his grief. Miles is working at the shelter when the prisoners escape from Ryker's Island and The Raft, as he is helping Aunt May with those sick from Devil's Breath. He becomes trapped with her inside the building after the convicts set it ablaze, before Spider-Man arrives to save them both. In a twist of irony, Miles then has to save Spider-Man with the help of Mary Jane Watson. Later, while on a supply run for more medicine, he comes across Rhino and Scorpion of the Sinister Six. His information leads to their apprehension after he successfully sneaks away. While helping out at the shelter later on, Miles is bitten by an Oscorp genetically modified spider that escapes from Norman Osborn's secret lab; it ultimately imbues him with abilities like Spider-Man, which he then reveals to Peter. Peter then reveals his secret identity to Miles. Characteristics Appearance Miles is a teenager of African-American and Hispanic descent, with average height and weight, and shares many facial features with his father. He also has somewhat average-length black hair with thick eyebrows. He is usually seen sporting either a hoodie and T-shirt combo or a blue parka as seen in Supply Run. Personality Miles is a selfless and intelligent young man who repeatedly puts himself at great risk for the people he cares about. He is shown to be as brave as his father, Officer Davis, not thinking twice before helping someone, sometimes, even putting himself in danger. This is shown when he saves a civilian from escaped Ryker's prisoners, or when he is assaulted and tries to fight back, just to be saved by Spider-Man. Abilities *'Spider physiology': After Miles is bitten by a radioactive spider, he begins developing superhuman powers similar to, if not identical to, the abilities of Spider-Man, including the ability to stick to surfaces as shown in-game. *'Gifted intellect': Miles displays a natural aptitude for science and technology. At the age of 15, he has already developed an app that allows him to hack military-grade equipment. Equipment *'Hacking app': Miles has a hacking app in his phone which allows him to hack into nearby devices and cause distractions. Relationships Jefferson Davis Miles is shown to be close to his father, Officer Jefferson Davis, risking his life to try and save him after the Demons' bombing. As a result, he is devastated by his father's death. Rio Morales Miles has a close relationship with his mother, Rio Morales, who has instilled in him her love for science and is always caring for his safety. When his father dies in Mister Negative's attack, Rio puts much of her own grief aside to help Miles through the loss of a father. Peter Parker Miles first meets Peter Parker at his father's funeral, where a mourning Miles is dismissive of Peter's efforts to console him. The two eventually become friends, however, after Peter manages to convince him to join F.E.A.S.T. Their friendship appears to be based on their shared feelings of losing a loved one. Miles has idolized Peter's alter ego, Spider-Man, for years. He is inspired by Spider-Man's acts of heroism, and finally gets to meet his hero when Spider-Man saves Miles from a beatdown at the hands of a group of thugs. After Miles develops spider-related abilities himself, Peter reveals to him that he is Spider-Man. Original appearance Miles Morales was introduced in the Ultimate Universe, and was later introduced to the prime Marvel universe. Behind the scenes Nadji Jeter voices the character of Miles Morales in the game. Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man